Appetence
by Avalonolava
Summary: Upon being found innocent of the explosion on Peragus, Meetra, Atton and Kreia are required to stay on Telos a while longer.
1. House Arrest

"I'd be more excited about this "confinement" if you walked around in your underwear again." The scoundrel smirked, sitting on one of the three beds in their residential module. Kreia's scoff did not go unheard.

Meetra was looking out the window, trying to gather their location and its distance from the Hawk when she heard Atton's oh-so-subtle comment. Turning around to face her two followers she gave Atton a frustrated look. He loved making crude comments when Kreia was around; it was among his duties to annoy the life out of her.

"I still do not understand your need for this scoundrel. We could easily hire a pilot who isn't so… dim-witted," Kreia sneered, speaking as if Atton wasn't sitting 10 feet away from her. "Since the officers have allowed us to return to our ship, I shall retire there until you need me. I must meditate somewhere there isn't a fool disrupting the peaceful atmosphere." Meetra nodded in comprehension as Kreia took her leave.

As she passed through the door she added, "I feel we've stayed here too long. I urge you to leave here as soon as possible to continue your journey."

"Always with the vague dramatic statements," Atton observed with his usual annoyance for Kreia.

"Out of the three of us, it's required one of us is dramatic. Though, you almost have her beat." Meetra smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, very funny! The Jedi has a sense of humor."

"Surprised you, have I?" She laughed, walking across the room to sit on another bed.

"Constantly. What do you say we go explore? Telos isn't too great, but at least it beats this room."

"I half expected a suggestive comment from you, Rand."

"Well, I wouldn't want to-"

"No-no, don't ruin the moment." She smiled. "Let's go explore."

They left their module, looking around at the dull metal area around them. Most of the nearby rooms were residential, which was unfortunately boring. When the two companions entered the entertainment module they were immediately aware of two bounty hunters conversing outside the Czerka Coporation.

"This can't be good," Atton said lowly. Meetra reached towards her vibroblade, but Atton grabbed her arm, "Don't. They haven't seen us yet, and starting a fight isn't something I feel up to at the moment, at least if we can avoid it."

"Then what should we do? It's likely that they've gotten a hologram of me. We haven't exactly been under the radar," she whispered back.

Atton thought for a moment, resisting some thought from escaping. "How about we walk casually by and see if they recognize us?"

"I'm getting extremely tired of fighting everywhere we go," Meetra sighed.

"Think of it as practice," Atton suggested. The two bounty hunters looked over at the two, feeling themselves being watched.

Atton muttered a curse. "Okay, I have a plan. We're two newlyweds exploring the galaxy."

Meetra raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Would you rather tell them you're the exile?"

The two bounty hunters seemed to end their conversation and began walking towards Atton and Meetra. Atton put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk. Meetra brought her hand to his back and attempted to play along.

As they walked, the two bounty hunters kept their eyes trained on the couple. "I don't think they're buying it, Atton…" Meetra said with clenched teeth.

"Promise you won't kill me," Atton replied quietly, eyeing the bounty hunters.

"If I don't, they will," Meetra pointed out.

Atton sighed and brought Meetra close to kiss her. Meetra was taken aback, but let the kiss linger for a moment to assure its realness. Once the kiss was broken, Meetra stared at Atton feeling a strong urge to continue kissing him. There had been tension between them since the moment they met, but Meetra thought she had to abide by her former Jedi training that did not include romance.

"They walked past us." Atton observed, attempting to sound casual.

"Good." Meetra paused, "We should probably get going then." She let her hands fall back to her side. Atton nodded his agreement, and the two walked in silence to their temporary apartment.


	2. The Cantina

Meetra felt confused. After the kiss she and Atton shared, they had not spoken of it. Granted, it happened only hours prior, but as she walked around the Entertainment Module with Atton she couldn't help but feel unnaturally shy. However, she was thankful that Kreia wasn't present; that woman could read her emotions and thoughts like an open book and the last thing Meetra needed was a scolding.

They approached a terminal and Meetra quietly downloaded the area's map onto her data pad. After spotting the TSF Station, she turned to the scoundrel.

"The TSF Station is up near the cantina, we should probably stop by and get our gear," she said, attempting to keep her demeanor casual.

"Good plan. I don't like being without my blaster with all these exchange thugs running around," Atton agreed. _Damn fool didn't even looked phased by the recent events_, Meetra thought, before scolding herself. She was a Jedi, and Jedi didn't let things like kissing and flirting phase them. Hell, they weren't even allowed to experience any of those interactions. Then again, she was still an exile, and even though the force was beginning to enter the consistent ache she felt, did it mean that she couldn't find a man attractive?

Meetra lead their way, stopping at the cantina's doors when she decided she wanted a little taste of society in Telos.

"Let's stop here first," she suggested, not waiting for Atton's reply as she walked into the bar. The music reverberated in the small cantina, while the lights made it difficult to properly recognize anyone. It made Meetra's blood start pumping faster, feeling a little on edge but in a good way. As she passed a female Zeltron, the female called out, "_Hello there_."

Atton coughed a laugh as he heard the suggestive tone in the Zeltron speech. Meetra was also taken aback, but stopped to engage in conversation, lifting a brow at the woman. The woman smirked, and walked closer to Meetra to appraise her.

"Hmm, fresh blood at the cantina. Enjoy yourself; your drinks are on me," she smiled deviously, and Meetra didn't know whether to feel threatened by the woman's tone of voice, or amused. _Is she hitting on me?_

"We should talk, later," The woman said quietly, eyeing Atton as she spoke to Meetra. She then returned to the bar, leaning against it casually. Meetra allowed herself to smirk, feeling flattered in an odd way. The last time she was bluntly hit on was by Atton when they first met. Before that, she was always surrounded by Jedi Masters and Padawans, which obviously wasn't a stimulating group.

When she turned her gaze towards Atton, his eyebrows were up in surprise. "Do you always make this many friends where ever you go?" He questioned, earning a laugh from Meetra.

"Can't say I've ever had a Zeltron make a move on me before, no," she replied, grinning. Atton grinned back at her, seeming to enjoy her more playful side. The feelings of confusion and tension she was feeling towards him began to dissipate after he teased her.

Meetra gave another look to the Zelton, who winked, before she and Atton continued to walk around the crowded cantina. She overheard two soldiers arguing politics and brushed past them without a word, not wanting to have her mood dampened by conflicting opinions. Atton made an appreciative remark about the Twiek dancers as the passed by the stage, but Meetra paid no reply.

"I take it we're not _actually_ going to take the Zeltron's generosity and get some drinks?" Atton questioned as they came to stop behind the crowd that stood around the dancer's stage.

Meetra looked at him expectantly. "No. The last thing we need is to be incapacitated on a planet we hardly know."

"It could be fun," Atton said, stepping closer to her. Before she made her reply they heard another voice call out close to them.

"Ah, so you must be the Jedi everyone's been whispering about.," said a dark haired man who stood at the bar, not too far from the Zeltron they had spoken with earlier. Meetra looked towards him, noticing he was surrounded by what looked like the exchange thugs she had seen wondering the Telos Residential Modules, and that he had a blaster hoisted on his belt.

"No more trouble with the the TSF, I hope?" He asked casually, appraising her just as the Zeltron had done.

Meetra turned away from Atton to face the man. "Can I help you?" She asked, attempting to sound polite, but she could tell by the man's amused reaction, he knew she wasn't interested in speaking with him.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am," he began, chucking at her. Atton made to stand beside her, but Meetra lightly pushed him back. The man hadn't done anything besides interrupt what could have been a "moment", and the last thing she needed was for Atton to cause a bar fight when they had no armor or weapons.

"Can't say that I do," came Meetra's snide reply, crossing her arms as the man swaggered over to her and Atton.

"Then you haven't been on the Citadel Station long, have you?" He asked, not waiting for her to answer. "Let me introduce myself." He kept his eyes trained on her, and she couldn't tell if he was toying with her in hopes she would flirt back, or if he was sizing her up. She was a wanted woman after all, being the "last Jedi", not that she felt she was anywhere near being a Jedi.

"I'm Benok, the man in charge of Loppak Slusk's protection. You _do _know who Loppak Slusk is, don't you?" His condescending tone was beginning to annoy her. She raised her eyebrows at Benok in reply.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Atton finally asked, clearly irked by this man. Benok finally looked at Atton, as if noticing his presence for the first time.

"What are you, her lap dog?" Benok and the two aliens next to him laughed.

"Oh leave the woman alone, Benok. I bet she'd come out on top if you fought." The Zeltron from before walked over, looking at Benok as if he were nothing.

"Believe me Luxa, to fight her would be a pleasure," Benok smirked.

"Are you looking to have your nose broken?" Meetra asked, her tone threatening.

Benok looked shocked at her reply. "And here I thought you'd be a keeper of the peace; a pacifist."

"Try me," Meetra dared, earning a laugh from Luxa.

"It's your skin, Benok. Just remember that Slusk could easily replace you." Luxa shifted her weight from one hip to the next, crossing her arms.

Benok kept his eyes on Meetra waiting for her to make the first move, and although Meetra wanted to show this shutta that he was no better than a street rat, she decided to play it safe.

"I don't want any trouble," she said, still glaring at the thug.

He sneered, backing away from her. "And I doubt you could cause any," he said, attempting to get in the last verbal punch. Meetra rolled her eyes as he and his two lackeys left.

"You really should have punched him. You don't know how long he's had it coming," Luxa said, seemingly impressed with Meetra's display of self control.

"He probably would have shot me." Meetra shrugged.

"You're probably right. Still, it would have been a lot more fun to watch than those dancers," Luxa replied, before walking back to her spot at the bar.

When Meetra turned to her quiet companion, she found him looking at her with a mixture of emotions she wasn't able to decipher. Eventually he just scratched his neck and laughed.

"Are you going to attract this much attention where ever we go?" He asked, grinning.

Meetra smirked, despite wanting to keep her cool demeanor. "Let's go," she ordered, walking towards the doors of the cantina.

"Yes, master," Atton replied cheekily.


End file.
